The Evidence of Surprise
by TianaGraceling
Summary: Whilst looking for Emma at the station, Regina happens across some brownies. Not to pass up on an opportunity to spite Miss Swan, Regina decides to eat one, though it's not too long before they are all eaten. Except these weren't normal brownies. AU slightly, set between season 1 and 2, drug references. SwanQueen! 1/? Sorry for crappy summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! So this is my first ever fic, let alone swanqueen fic, so any helpful criticism is welcomed, please be gentle :P This will probably be a short-ish story, so I'm aiming for at least 5 chapters, maybe 10 depending on where this story takes me! Also a huge thank you to un-rustledjimmies for betaing for me, also you guys should totally check out her fics, they are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with the Once Upon A Time tv shows, including it's amazing characters and storyline.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Regina stood in the doorway of the station, her piercing eyes surveying every corner of the office. She wasn't here. Of course not. Sighing, the brunette walked further into the room, curling her lip in disgust at the empty Styrofoam cups and half eaten burgers littering the station's desks. Inside the office, her eyes fell on Emma's desk. She smirked. Trust the blonde to clean her desk and not the rest of the station. The laugh bubbled out of her throat, shattering the silence and startling her. Why was she laughing at Emma's selective tidiness? She rolled her eyes, strode into the office and pushed the woman to the back of her mind. She pulled put the chair and decided to wait for Emma, she should be here soon, God knows the town didn't have many criminals other than those damn "lost boys" and the occasionally drunk Dwarf. Regina crossed her legs, heel tapping against the mahogany desks' backboard. She'd picked it out after blatantly refusing Emma to keep the creaking steel folding table contraption that once graced the sheriff's precinct.

She contented herself to straighten the pens and arrange them by length on the desk, moving onto he paper work. Sighing at the lack of paper clips available, she opened a drawer in search for more, but instead pulled out a plastic container holding brownies of all things, with a barely legible scrawled sign on the lid, " _do not eat_ ". Regina's lips quirked at Emma's attempt of hiding the sugary dessert, and so she placed in on the desk - content to have the woman walk in and see that she had found her secret stash. Better yet, let her find Regina had eaten one. Plus, it was nothing a short walk would burn off anyhow. She snapped open the lid, an unplaceable but familiar smell hitting her in the face before the tell-tale aroma of chocolaty goodness assaulted her nostrils. She licked her lips and plucked one out between her perfectly manicured fingers, and delicately bit into the brownie's crunchy side. It was sooooo good. Mindlessly, Regina stood, pondering through the sheriff's files, whether out of curiosity or simple boredom, she wasn't quite sure. Taking a seat in Emma's chair, Regina opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a file that looked exactly like the one she had Sidney construct all those years ago. Opening it, handfuls of photographs of the very woman she was waiting for fell onto the desk's wooden surface, _perfect._ Smirking, Regina reached for another brownie and began thumbing through the photographs available.

It wasn't until Emma walked in, muttering something along the lines of "dealing with the evidence" under her breath, that she realised she'd eaten the entire container. Emma faltered as she saw Regina smiling at her. Had she done something? Why was she here? Crap, she'd forgotten to get Henry that damn book. "Look, Regina, I'm sorry. I'll get the bo-" Her eyes fell to the empty container between them on the desk, and then to the photos clasped in the woman's fingers, "did you eat the brownies!?" After a second to process, Regina laughed and nodded, smiling almost _goofily_ at her, "You should really find more inventive hiding places, Miss Swan" Emma's face paled as she leapt forward, snatching the container. "Regina! You just ate the evidence! Didn't you read the sign!" Regina rolled her eyes, "Of course I read the sign, Sheriff, I'm not an imbecile. Though you must think differently of me." Emma stared, "They were _delicious_ by the way." the woman across from her stood gaping, her green eyes wide and unblinking. They were really rather green, "Just like a frog." Regina balked and Emma's mouth curled upwards as a laugh rose from her throat, cutting through Regina's stupor. "What is so funny? Miss Swan." She didn't know why the woman went with swan, swans were graceful "like dancers and you can't dance Emma. I've seen you. It's so funny" Now, Regina was laughing as well, Emma continuing - wiping tears from her eyes as she attempted to calm down. "You have no idea, do you?" "No idea of what, Swan?" "they were pot brownies, Regina. I confiscated them from the lost boys after I was called into a disturbance" "That's ridiculous. I would know if I was high, Sherriff. I feel completely fine. Did you know that one time I had a dream that I transformed myself into a moth and laid eggs in your mother's ears?" What kind of ridiculous prank was Emma getting at. She was _not_ high.

Emma levelled a look at her that persuaded the brunette to rethink over what she had just said. _Oh_. Then she thought back to what Emma ha said earlier, Regina's smile melted, an angry look passing over her face. "Why didn't you put it in the evidence locker then!?" Emma doubled over, clutching her stomach, " because I hadn't confiscated all of them yet! I was getting the rest today!" She continued to laugh as Regina's face paled at the realisation she had in fact eaten pot brownies. "But... I didn't... Emma stop laughing! What am I going to do!" Emma hiccupped and pulled a straight face, smirking slightly, "you'll just have to ride it out your majesty", she giggled as Regina's face turned into one of dismay, "but you'll want to stay home for tonight, which means no town meeting", Regina groaned and slid down in the chair, covering her face in horror. "Emmaaaaaa this is a disaster, I can't do drugs! I'm the mayor! More to the point a queen! I can't ... Emma please you have to help me", she stared at Emma imploringly, watching Emma's resolve crumbling beneath her eyes, "you obviously know how to deal with..." She waved her hand at herself haphazardly "...this". Emma groaned and walked around the desk, helping Regina to her feet, "come on then, let's get you home". Regina pouted again, allowing herself to be pulled along by the blonde. She wouldn't admit it, but she secretly liked that Emma was acting a little dominating over her, the thought a little arousing. Regina's face flushed crimson at the thought and she desperately tried to break the skin contact between her and Emma, but to no avail. Emma just gripped her tightly. As they neared the exit Regina saw Snow throwing bread crumbs into the air for the pigeons, and a thought struck her. "Do you think birds ever wish they were humans? We wish we could fly, so I don't see why they wouldn't wish they were people." Emma's grin returned as she bit her lip to stifle her laughter, "I don't know, maybe you're on to something Regina". Regina smiled in triumph, almost strutting beside the sheriff, "yes, I suppose I might be. Although your mother certainly treats them as dim witted creatures, throwing bread at them like that. What if they wanted an apple? Apples are lovely, especially _my_ apples, don't you think Emma?" Emma smirked, "Yes Regina, your apples are positively delicious". Regina looked at Emma quizzically, surprised at the not so subtle innuendo. I mean Emma? Hitting on Regina? Nonsense! And Regina liking it? Inconceivable. Then why were Regina's cheeks flaming? She shrugged at put it down the brownies, it could only be them. There was no innuendo in Emma's words; it was just the brownies muddling her brain. Wasn't it?

* * *

 **Whew first chapter out of the way, I will hopefully get the next chapter up in the next few days. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Emma smirked, running her fingers through Regina's hair as the brunette slept curled in her lap. It had been an adventure and a half getting her to the mansion in the first place. Regina proved more difficult in her inebriated state than most rowdy lost boys, even on the worst days. She sighed and returned her attention to the book in front of her. She had been thrilled to see the package on the doorstep this morning, having ordered the novel months ago. She smiled at the antics of the couple in the novel. _Popcorn Love_ was fast becoming her favourite novel, though she would never admit she was reading about a lesbian couple. After all, she was supposed to be straight. Hook and Neil had been evidence of that, though neither lasted long, despite the underlying circumstances that inevitably ripped her and Neil apart. Though she couldn't fault Neil entirely, Henry couldn't have been possible without their interactions. And it was after all, what brought her to meet the illustrious Regina Mills, though one could attest to that in her current state. She laughed quietly again, thinking over the events that had brought her to the mansion in the first place. Regina's obvious lust after her thinly veiled comments almost made her pull over the bug and take her right there. But she would never take advantage of Regina, especially now. Besides, she thought absently, Regina and her had come to an informal agreement that their relationship would never extend past that of separate mothers caring for the same son. Henry was staying at Snow's tonight after the events of today. Emma decided it probably wasn't a good idea for him to be around Regina in her current state, the typically reclusive brunette having developed a tendency to say the first thing that came to her mind. Emma couldn't complain, though, as most of her comments featured ludicrous statements about townsfolk mixed in with compliments to Emma's physique and the most random of thoughts, case and point being one such thought, "I think maybe birds are especially attracted to Snow White because of her stick fingers and the ridiculous forest perfume she always wears. Honestly, they probably think she's just a giant walking and talking bird house".

Emma settled further in to the plush sofa, still tugging out the loose knots of Regina's curls. Her thoughts wandered to what it would be like for this to be a regular occurrence: Regina and herself curled up on the sofa together, watching movies, drinking wine, maybe some old-school making out. Emma's face immediately flushed at that last thought, barely suppressing a laugh and all but scolding herself for the inappropriate thoughts at such a time.

She yawned, and sighed again, placing a purple ribbon to mark her page before closing the book. Usually she would simply dog-ear it but she decided this particular book was too precious for such treatment. She scowled at the chill slowly creeping through the mansion, feeling the brunette shivering slightly against her. She glanced around the room for some source of warmth and her eyes finally settled on a throw rug haphazardly thrown across the coffee table, no doubt Henry after an unplanned movie night with Regina the night before. She slowing leaned forward, trying not to jostle Regina too much in the process, her fingers stretching for the cream coloured material. Finally her fingers snatched the barest edge before she pulled it toward her and covered Regina's shoulders. She knew Regina would most likely frown and complain about their position in the morning once the drugs had worn off completely but she was willing to put up with it if only for the satisfaction of "sleeping" with the mayor, a point she would gladly bring up in future verbal battles to leave the queen at a hopeful loss for words.

Emma laid her head back, her lips slightly lifting at the corners at the thought of the events that tomorrow would likely bring. Regina shifted in her lap, bringing her arms around to encircle Emma's waist, her head burying into the denim clad thighs beneath her, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Emma kicked of her shoes and closed her eyes, promptly falling asleep with a smile on her face, hands still entangled in Regina's hair.

Regina woke amidst a tangle of limbs and twisted clothing, frowning into the sunlight pouring from the curtains. Wait, why was she in the lounge room? And more importantly, who was with her? She glanced up at the blonde who somehow through the course of the night had shifted down the sofa to end up curled around Regina's form, despite the lack of room. The blonde who was now waking up. Regina continued to stare as Emma opened her eyes, blinking into the sunlight. It was curious, how in the morning light Emma seemed more perfect than ever, haloed in the morning rays. Her eyes, still free from the worries and stresses of being the sheriff of magical folk, seemed more green than humanly possible in that exact moment. Those emerald eyes slowly focused on the brunette in her arms, her lips rising into a smirk, "Good morning Madame Mayor, how are you feeling today?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sat up with a humph, the cold immediately seeping in where Emma's arms had been moments before.

"I am fine Miss Swan. Now please kindly explain why you are currently sleeping on my sofa and why I'm here with you."

Emma smirked and sat up, pulling her legs from behind Regina.

"I was doing my duty as Sheriff of this town and making sure our esteemed mayor was properly cared for in her unfortunate state after certain tainted desserts were consumed". Regina groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, settling in a hunched position uncharacteristic of the regal queen.

"So it did indeed happen. I had hoped it all a crazy dream of mine"

"Nope, unfortunately, _your majesty,_ you were indeed affected by illicit drugs like the commonfolk. Rest assured, nobody but you and I am aware of the events that occurred yesterday, as far as Henry is aware he was just staying at his grandparents as a treat whilst I was caring for his sick mother", Emma smiled widely. "You were more than happy with my staying last night also, practically begged me to stay. And I couldn't very well reject your hospitality despite the circumstances. Well actually, _because of_ the circumstances, I had to stay."

Regina rolled her eyes again, internally grimacing as memories of yesterday continually plummeted through her head, reminding her of the awful and uncharacteristic meanderings she had unwittingly said under the influence of those damn brownies. One such memory stuck out in particular annoyance, and much to her chagrin, she realised the exact extent to which she had been affected, having released one of her deepest of secrets to the unsuspecting blonde.

~the night before~

Regina was in the entrance to her bedroom, currently flinging her shirt down the stairs at Emma as the blonde raced after the escaping brunette. Regina, laughing hysterically, doubled over and laughed more if humanly possible, at the sight of a silk blouse wrapping around the blondes head, and then the blonde frantically trying to get it off without ruining the expensive clothing and trying to run up the stairs blind at the same time. The end result was Emma in a heap on the stairs, pulling the silk from her face with a scowl, "That was cheating! Now come back here!"

The chasing ensued once more, before ending with Emma pinning Regina to Regina's bed, both panting heavily. Emma sat back on Regina's thighs; having straddled Regina's laughing form in an effort to stop her from escaping once more. Regina struggled again, gripping Emma's hips and trying to push her back off her. It wasn't long before the brunette realised she was not going anywhere, Emma's apparent strength not fully realised beforehand. Regina sighed and crossed her arms, pouting and looking downright adorable,

"Emma! This is completely uncalled for, not to mention extremely inappropriate. Now remove yourself at once before-"

"Before what, your majesty? You can't exactly do anything in the current situation, I've got you pinned". Emma grinned smugly, raising an eyebrow as if silently challenging the queen to try anything. Regina seemed to acknowledge this, looking to settle down. Emma yelped as she soon found herself pinned under Regina, having been rolled over. Regina grinned, staring down at Emma with a look of triumph, "Now who's pinned?" Regina became deeply aware of their proximity, feeling the heat from Emma's body through her slacks. She breathed in deeply, shivering slightly.

There was a flash of something in Emma's eyes that Regina had never seen before. Something akin to lust and desire, along with something else Regina had not seen in a long time. Maybe it was still the brownies but she could have sworn that it was there. It was probably what led to the events that soon ensued. Regina reached for her camisole hem, fingers trembling with fear and anticipation. She carefully brought it over her head, letting the cotton slip through her fingers onto the side of the bed. She leant down in a flurry of motion, pressing her lips to Emma's without thought of the consequences. She felt, rather than saw, Emma's body stiffen in surprise, and immediately pulled back, crawling backwards off the bed onto the floor. Emma sat up, her eyes wide, panting slightly with fingers held to her lips.

"Regina? Wh- I'm sor- What are you doing on the floor?"

Regina hurriedly reached for her camisole, pulling it over her head roughly.

"I think it's high time you left Miss Swan. Leave. Get out. Now"

Emma's eyes widened impossibly more so, before she clambered off the bed, standing awkwardly in front of Regina's crouched form, "I- are you sure? " Regina nodded furiously, turning her back on Emma, "Please Emma, just get out of this room"

Emma hesitated before nodding slowly, "Okay, I'll just… I'll just be in the living room if you need me. Can I just ask… well why?"

After a pause Regina's choked laugh tore through the silence of the now stifling room, "Have you no idea Miss Swan? I knew you were dense, but you cannot possibly be this dense."

Emma shook her head in confusion, "I don't understand Regina."

Regina stood up calmly, her piercing gaze focused on Emma's immobile form.

"I have loved you since you arrived in this forsaken town. Since you opened the door in that abysmal room at Granny's, I've known. I- I had to know if you felt it to. I was mistaken, and I believe I asked you to leave, so go."

Emma rocked back on her heels at the venom in Regina's words, and promptly left the room, though Regina could hear that she didn't in fact leave the house but rather settled on the lounge in the lounge room. Regina sighed and through herself on to the bed, covering her face and pursing her lips in frustration at herself. She had never told anyone that, and brownies or no, she should not have ever mentioned it to anyone let alone confessed her undying love to Emma Swan whilst high. Of course, Emma hadn't said she didn't love Regina back. But then again, she hadn't said she did either.

Regina groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the plush duvet. She crawled forward on the bed, slowly pulling her body up to the head, and laying her head on her pillow.


End file.
